Chapter 08
The Benriya head to the Monroe Family's aid as Doug joins the battle. When Nic spots the decapitated Monroe Family members he can tell immediately from the strength required that a Twilight must be among the attackers. He runs off to fight, leaving Worick behind. Meanwhile, Worick overhears Corsica Family underlings mentioning that they had hired Doug without the approval of Uranos and were intending to crush the Monroe Family to leave the Cristiano Family vulnerable. Delico is unable to hold off Doug's attack, but at the last moment Nic joins the fight and the two face off against each other. Daniel places bets on the outcome of the match. Full Synopsis Nic and Worick rush for the battle. On their way Granny Joel asks if they could help on her grandchild's shop and Worick says they will after they're done with their current job. At the battle, Delico finishes off one of the Corsica members when Ivan comments that he should "let him have some fun", but Delico rebuts saying it was time for work not fun. Delico then says they should meet up with the representative when suddenly a sobbing kid walks out. One of the Monroe members falls for the ruse and is decapitated by the kid who turns out to be a Twilight allying with the Corsica Family. The Twilight decapitates another man before effortlessly slicing through Delico's machine gun with his kukri. As the Twilight goads Delico, the latter realizes that the Twilight is a lot older than he looks. Delico then goes to chase after their enemy and tells them all to back him up. Elsewhere the Benriya run into a load of corpses that belong to Monroe members and, after a brief inspection, come to the conclusion that a Twilight must've attacked. Meanwhile Yang gets a call from Delico, who frantically tells him that a kid got away and the kid in question was a Twilight. As Yang hears this, the Twilight is already readying to cleave Yang's head off but luckily Daniel Monroe intercepts by firing a shot. The Twilight evades the shot and continues dodging as he escapes while the Monroe members fired at him. After Daniel tells his men not to get killed, the Twilight reappears commending Daniel's marksmanship. Daniel fearlessly banters with the Twilight and the Twilight jumps back into action. Further away two Corsica members are chatting when one suddenly drops dead from a headshot. The other looks around in confusion only to find Worick pointing a gun down his throat. Worick then intimidatingly presses the Corsica member to start spilling the information on what he was just discussing whilst Nic takes Celebre and prepares to fight. The Monroe associates try to stay wary of the Twilight's presence, when he suddenly appears and goes for Daniel who has his back turned. Daniel's death seems imminent until Delico steps in between and takes the strike instead whilst dishing out his own. The Twilight then indirectly taunts Delico but Daniel nonchalantly retorts him as Nic enters with a heavy attack that cuts one of the Twilight's kukris. As Daniel mentions that fights between two high level Twilights are rare, the two Twilights show each other their tags. When the two A/0 rank Twilights launch into battle, Daniel asks Delico and Yang which side they were betting on. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2